eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150412040249
I need your help with the world of the 2040s. Alexander, looking at you. Amidst a discussion of the Vecna War, I've been thinking of other things that need more attnetion too. In particular, Jonathan. We still need to develop his story too. Of course, right now, the Vecna War is the main priority, but I just feel like a writing this piece. So, Jonathan's story takes place in our dystopian world of the 2040s. Note that all this is subject to change. Jonathan's page needs some editing too. I'll probably just delete it and remake it when we have his story fully solidified. Mexico City, and the volcano Jonathan was forged in, were destroyed by evil forces several years ago, which also killed his father Donteadus. Darktew is the immediate suspect, but little does Jonathan know Painting was responsble for this. Anyhow, Jonathan had to flee. Being a Mexican and all, and being forged as opposed to born meant he really didn't have a birth certificate or any of that, he was unable to escape into America. He needed to flee to America, as these forces were tracking him no matter how well he kept his tracks - Painting can't predict Jonathan's every last detail like he can you or me, but a combination of what few tracks there are and Painting's massive intellect allow Jonathan to be tracked. Undead, Dementian beasts, and other nasty things rampaged through Mexico and basically destroyed it. Painting used Eglantian technology to cut off all their communication with any other country to seek help. Jonathan can't get into Mexico, can't get into South America because he'd be ambushed and killed on any journey south he could go on, so he "borrowed" a ship and sailed it to Europe. He made a trip through Europe, seeing the full wonders of humanity along the way. Yet, in every country he went to, the government had become quite the totalitarian type. They had their minor differences, and apparently there was always a war going on somewhere, but on the whole, the government's ultimate goal was control of the populace, the elimination of the individual, and infinite surveillance. He still remained hopeful in the leaders, knowing that there must be some places where freedom and liberty still existed. (He saw on internet news that Amerika seems to have become the most totalitarian country in the world. It's now spelt with a K, as was part of a patriotism campaign during a war between Amerika, China and Russia sometime in the 30s) But wherever he went, it all took different forms. In Amerika, it was very subtle. People believed they had freedom, but knew somewhere deep down that their freedom and knowledge had become totally lost. However, the government never admitted to everything and ''insisted ''that everyone was free and that those who tried to fight new laws were terrorists trying to stop the government. This is the most 1984-y country. China, now the most powerful country in the world (And is larger before as during the war it conquered Mongolia and part of Russia) acknowledges that surveillance is common, but uses mass propaganda to tell people that it's for their protection. Russia is in political chaos within its own country. Everywhere is either in mass totalitarianism or completely drowned in poverty. Politicians all promised that the non-povertous areas had become that way due to their own efforts, and that if they could modify the government the way they wanted to, everywhere could be plentiful as well. Jonathan is comparing all of these things to various dystopian works. (Jonathan is very literate, especially in dystopian literature and is able to quote it offhand in epic ways.) Jonathan's favorite movie is the Matrix, favorite novel is 1984, and favorite comic series is V for Vendetta. These were given to him by Donteadus, since all literature about rebellion against the government or a dystopian world has been banned in Omnimerika (North and South America have been united and considered one government when it comes to politics). He's comparing everything to all sorts of dystopian literature, primarily these three works. European governments vary, but are all quite totalitarian in nature, all taking after Amerika, the second-most powerful nation. Some parts of Asia, such as Japan and South Korea, have resisted becoming totalitarian. However, South Korea is STILL constantly threatened by North Korea and tnesion between China and Japan is still building, which, if continued, would result in Japan being utterly destroyed and conquered by China. Japan has the highest overall technology, but Isreal has the highest military technology, which is in turn sold to many countries, but primarily China, Amerika and Germany. Jonathan sees disaster everywhere. Africa exists at varying levels of government control, but that whole continent is basically quarentined because of the spread of mass disease epidemics. No longer Ebola, but far more dangerouis ones, not seen since Darktew's diseases spawned in the Neeklands. Debate used to happen over whether or not this was natural, or a biological weapon unleashed by Amerika, China or one of the Middle Eastern countries. These conversations are eventually silenced, however. Speaking of the Middle East, Jonathan was the most annoyed of all. Immediate questionjs might be "Is ISIS a thing?" No. It's not. They got beaten savagely by Amerikan forces. Because freedom comes out the barrel of a gun. War is Peace... However, the Middle East isn't even subtle about their totalitarianism. Martial law is omnipresent as all countries have become police states. I'm debating which Middle Eastern country in which Jonathan first sparks his revolution, but whatever it is, it's not one that's like all Muslims. Not to offend Muslims, but rather to avoid such a thing happening, don't want to wiki getting bombed... WOW I'M SO RACIST Can you guys help me pick it? EIther way, Jonathan picked the most obviously-horrible one. In this country, helicopters regularly fly through the city skies, roads are VERY wide so that tanks and soldiers can march through them. The military's symbol is a hammer, and the army marches through the streets every now and then, blasting angry speeches through megaphones. In the city he begins in, the only impressive building is the city hall, which is many, many stories tall, completely technologically advanced and thin, a single massive building in the middle of town square. Outside of it, a stone statue of the current leader of government, whether they use Prime Minister, President, Supreme Leader, whatevs. Well, there was. Jonathan ended up getting into the country illegally, rushing to this city, outrunning, outflickeirng and outstabbing the military on his way to town square, giving a massive speech, blowing up the statue (Ironically, by standing on top of it and jumping off it when City Hall shot an RPG at him... How subtle) and showing people the lengths the government was willing to go to eliminate a revolutionary. He only convinced one other in that group to join him, from this attempt at least. But the two of them destroyed some banks, spread some propaganda of their own and slowly gained more supporters. They would travel through the country on a military Jeep (Product placement! :D) and eventually, more would join them, and they would all travel on three or four Jeeps. About 30 of these revolutionaries would go about from city to city opening people's eyes. Some simply forgot it due to government counter-propaganda. Some listened, but gave up hope, believing the government too strong to overthrow. Some decided to join "The Brotherhood" (Jonathan loves references to dystopian works!) by just writing down their thoughts... Generally as graffiti on walls. (Telescreens technically don't exist, but the government tracks everything that happens on computers even if there's no internet access. Paper is banned in the Middle East so that all writing has to be done on computer documents so the government can see them.) Some were even passionate enough to join Jonathan in his struggle, joining the Brotherhood. Eventually, dozens of identical jeeps could be seen rolling across the country. None superior to any of the others, as not to give Jonathan himself away. Anyhow. Occasionally some of the Jeeps break off to prepare cities for being overthrown, which they all are one by one as this mob of revolutionaries swarm like a herd of rampaging betterment. Even the capital is eventually overthrown. Of course, some members of the Brotherhood have broken off, beginning to begin new conquests in neighboring countries. But Jonathan says he has one last meeting to have with everyone. The whole Brotherhood feels bound to answer, and they all come to the agreed place, for some final advice and farewells from Jonathan, for he knows that once they spread outside the country, the superpowers of the world will start to get involved and they may not survive. I'll write this scene at some point.